The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Thuja plicata×standishii, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘BFC68’. Both Thuja plicata and Thuja standishii, commonly known as arborvitae, are coniferous evergreens of the cypress family Cupressaceae. While members of the same family, their origins and morphological characteristics vary greatly. Thuja plicata is a large evergreen tree that is native to northwestern North America whereas T. standishii is a small to medium evergreen that is native to southern and central Japan. T. plicata can grow to a size of 70 ft tall by 25 ft wide whereas T. standishii is typically reported to grow to more than 30 ft tall and 15 ft wide, at maturity. Despite the difference in size, both species have similar pyramidal growth habits and foliage with sprays of scale-like foliage borne on horizontal to ascending branches and branchlets. Both are hardy in USDA Zones 5 through 7. The most prolific hybrid of the two species, and the parent plant of the candidate variety, Thuja plicata×standishii ‘Green Giant’ is favored by home gardeners and professionals alike for its vigorous growth habit, intermediate size, pyramidal to conical shape and rich green foliage color that persists outstanding throughout its hardiness range.
Parentage: The Thuja plicata×standishii variety ‘BFC68’ was first observed on Apr. 25, 2007 as a spontaneous mutation of Thuja plicata×standishii ‘Green Giant’ (unpatented) vegetative cuttings propagules. In January of 2002, vegetative cuttings were taken from stock plants of ‘Green Giant’ at Old Courthouse Nursery in Warsaw, N.C. On Mar. 16, 2004, the breeder took delivery of 220 3-gallon nursery stock plants of ‘Green Giant’ at Plantation Spring Nursery in Suffolk Va., said stock plants being progeny of the aforementioned vegetative cuttings of 2002. These plants were transplanted into the ground for field production in order to further grow them to a sellable size. On Apr. 25, 2007 as the breeder was harvesting some of the resulting sellable plants, one plant was discovered that exhibited growth characteristics which were distinctly different from either the parent plant or other progeny within the same crop. This plant, now called ‘BFC68’, was noted as having an overall smaller plant size, dense foliage from the plant's base to the apex where normally there are few branches, a higher degree of branching among branchlets, and also a slightly pendulous branchlet attitude which gave the plant a softer foliage texture. The plant was isolated for further evaluation and to confirm the characteristics initially noted in the field.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘BFC68’ was subsequently propagated by vegetative stem cuttings, at the inventor's nursery in Suffolk Va., through three successive generations, from 2007 to 2012, and the resulting progeny maintained the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant. In September of 2012, the breeder made the final determination that the characteristics of the original plant discovered in April of 2007 had remained true and stable through each successive generation; the plant was named ‘BFC68’.